


Union of Love.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10033448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This is a oneshot based from Tablefork's art gift.http://tableforksartblog.tumblr.com/post/157844621727/happy-birthday-cyna-paper-bag-with-blushI know you're not into MinAo but your art gift was so pretty I was inspired to write a Tramp Card AU where they are royalties in medieval era. Thank you for giving me a chance to write a story based on your art. I hope you like it and that I didn't write Mink or Aoba ooc  ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based from Tablefork's art gift.
> 
> http://tableforksartblog.tumblr.com/post/157844621727/happy-birthday-cyna-paper-bag-with-blush
> 
> I know you're not into MinAo but your art gift was so pretty I was inspired to write a Tramp Card AU where they are royalties in medieval era. Thank you for giving me a chance to write a story based on your art. I hope you like it and that I didn't write Mink or Aoba ooc ^_^

 

The moment Aoba pulled the red cloth from the painting, he was stunned. The portrait showed King Mink at his throne.

 

The one that would be engaged to Aoba, the prince of a neighbouring island.

 

"What's the matter, Aoba?"

 

Sei, Aoba's twin brother asked as he entered the room.

 

Aoba looked troubled, "I cant believe I'll marry King Mink next week. I mean.. we are both men and... you know... we cant have children like this."

 

Sei smiled, "this is not the first time our family don't have a girl to be made as their queen. But we still need to follow tradition for the benefit of both families."

 

"I know but it still feels... weird."

 

"Don't worry. You're only married in name but in the past our uncles and great grandfathers had consorts to continue the line."

 

Aoba shook his head, "no, what I meant was that marriage is a big thing. It's not right to have a... secret lover when you're married."

 

"Aoba, you dont have to take this seriously. This marriage is just part of an agreed contract that neither family try to invade the other's land."

 

Aoba shook his head, "... How can you spend the rest of your days with a stranger you never met? I knew I'm engaged to Mink since birth and heard stories of his achievements but that's all I know of him... only tonight I knew how he looked like when someone sent this painted portrait of him. What if we're not compatible with each other? What if we'll argue and get into fights?"

 

Sei was surprised and then he smiled, "if you are troubled to have a... loveless marriage, maybe you can learn to... love him?"

 

++++

 

Aoba kept thinking about his brother's words the next few days. He pondered about it during his trip to Mink's kingdom. Within the royal carriage and looking out wistfully as the scenery changed to an unfamiliar forest, Aoba tried to hold back his sadness. He could still feel how his brother who had such a fragile health gave him a tight hug.  While their granny who used to be so reserved actually teared up in his embrace. The reason why they acted like this would be their final time together was because tradition had set rules where the 'bride' would be sent to the king and never return unless there's a family emergency such as death. On the other hand their father hardly came out of his room. He saw Aoba as a pawn in a game and nothing more. 

 

During the trip to Mink's kingdom, Aoba wondered of the worst possibilities about this marriage game. His only clue about his phantom 'husband' was the portrait and that didnt shed much light about his fiance'.

 

The portrait, other than how Mink looked serious and a bit intimidating, had skulls stacked up near the throne. On top of the macabre imagery, the cane that Mink grasped looked more like a dagger. All seemed to point to a cruel king that enjoyed cutting off the enemy's head as prized trophies. 

 

Yet Aoba can't help wonder about one element shown in the portrait.

 

Why was Mink holding a red ribbon on his palm?

 

Perhaps Aoba could ask the man himself once he saw the looming building where he'll call his new home.

 

The moment the carriage halted and Aoba stepped down, he was surprised. He expected a creepy and abandoned castle like a prison. But what he saw was a  
very modest castle that resembled more like a cabin in the woods. In fact curious little animals actually came out of their hiding to see Aoba. He was never this close to nature and animals since his home was full of glass and empty halls. It always felt cold and that was probably why Sei often fell sick. Hence Aoba chosen as the partner of King Mink instead of Sei.

 

"Welcome to our kingdom, your highness."

 

Servants lined up and welcomed Aoba into the premise. Aoba saw these guys resembled soldiers or guards than butlers or maids. If their muscled bodies and scars could tell a story.

 

Aoba got ushered to his room and as planned, his marriage ceremony to Mink will begin the day after tomorrow.

 

Aoba expected he'd be introduced to his fiance' during dinner but the king never showed up. The food was delicious though, almost on par with granny's cooking. Feeling homesick already and missing his family, Aoba retired to his room. Again like the castle, it was not lavishly furnished as only the necessities were required. A bed, side table and a window that showed the prettiest view of the hills.

 

"Woof!"

 

Aoba's eyes stopped from examining his sparse room when he heard the sound.

 

There on his big bed was a basket that had a little black puppy. He had a blue ribbon around his neck and he barked at Aoba excitedly the moment he picked up the little beast.

 

"What the... where did you come from?"

 

"He's a gift from the majesty for you."

 

One of the king's loyal guard answered Aoba. He acted like Aoba's servant and guide.

 

"My gift?"

 

"Yes, he apologized for not being able to attend to you immediately but he hoped you'll have a good rest before the ceremony."

 

Aoba was surprised, of all things he got himself a pet when even his own father forbade them from leaving the castle.

 

"I see... I will express my gratitude to his highness tomorrow."

 

Yet Aoba hardly met the person in the flesh the next day. He was told the king was still busy preparing for the ceremony which made Aoba ate his breakfast alone. Feeling frustrated, Aoba took this opportunity to explore the castle grounds and beautiful back garden by himself. Well, not entirely alone as he made a new furry friend. This might be the last time he could be free to do as he pleased since the marriage ceremony will commence the next day.

 

"Ren! Come back here!"

 

Aoba called the fluffy bundle of puff. He named him after Sei's favourite flower, the lotus. 

 

"Woof! Woof!"

 

The prince knew he's being watched by the guards and servants. But none restricted his freedom as Aoba roamed around. He could see servants and people gathering flowers and food for the event. Rather than hired workers, the people looked more like close relatives and families. They chatted merrily as Aoba watched them from behind the windows.

 

"The people are happy... maybe he's not a mad tyrant? Sei did told me about King Mink's victories from the war. He always like tales of captive princesses and knights so I thought he mostly made it up."

 

Since the king wasn't around for Aoba to interview, the prince tried to learn about him by searching the rooms in the castle. It wasn't like he was snooping after all this place would be Aoba's next home. And what Aoba discovered from the rooms was quite unexpected; a library of books, a study room with craft tools and one room that looked like a lab for potion making. 

 

"That's strange. I thought I'd see dungeons, chains, underground captive monsters and the like."

 

Aoba chatted with the guards during lunch time when he saw them by the horse stable and practising with their weapons. Some took care of their horses like prized vehicles. The soldiers and guards looked menacing but once he brought up the topic of their king, everyone began to talk and say nothing but admiration to their leader. Some even pledge eternal loyalty to his highness.

 

"Unlike my father who used his wealth to hire assassins and beast tamers, these men willing followed their king. Although they got trained and disciplined like dogs but it showed them that King Mink only wanted men who are serious to go to battle with him... And they all trusted their lives with him."

 

Aoba was left astonished and impressed over his fiance throughout dinner where again he ate alone. 

 

The more he discovered about Mink from people's lips, the more questions formed in his head.

 

And the urge to meet the person personally made Aoba restless. 

 

Throughout the night as he tried to sleep in his bed, Aoba kept thinking about his marriage to the mysterious king. 

 

"I feel so nervous. What if these people were actually making up white lies so that I'll like the lord and won't be shock by who he truly is."

 

 

Aoba climbed out of bed and picking up Ren in his arms, the prince exited the bedroom quietly. He peeked and saw there's no guards so he quickly went outside to the gardens.

 

"Ah, the evening air feels nice compared to inside that room."

 

Under the moonlight, Aoba closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence of the garden. Soon he heard the light sounds of the forest animals. An owl's hoot, squirrels hopping from one tree branch to another and the ringing of insects.

 

"....am I really ready for this marriage?"

 

Aoba asked himself. He kept remembering about the macabre portrait of the king and how the imagery he received from his people was such a vast contrast.

 

Who was the real king? The people's leader or the skull collector? 

 

There's Ren too. Why a gift? Is the dog some sort of motive to trick Aoba into thinking King Mink was actually a quiet bookworm who likes coffee? 

 

He shook his head and sighed. 

 

"Ah... thinking about it is no use. Let's just go back to bed and sleep. Come on, Ren. Let's go back."

 

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

 

Suddenly from the bushes the little dog saw something ran away and chased after it!

 

"Ren!"

 

Aoba acted too and chased after the small dog!

 

It's dark within the inner forest garden and Aoba's scared the puppy might hurt itself if ever he encounter a large prey. 

 

"Woof!"

 

Suddenly from the darkness of the forest, Aoba stopped running when he saw a figure emerged. 

 

It was a really tall man and he picked up Ren who ran into his boots by scooping the little beast with just one hand.

 

"O-oh.. you are.. the..."

 

Aoba got tongue tied when he saw the face lit by the moonlight.

 

It's King Mink.

 

He's dressed in a brown shirt and dark pants. No crown nor cape. He looked more like a commoner than a royalty. Aoba almost thought he got the wrong person but he knew this man was the king himself because of those eyes.

 

The same eyes that pierced into Aoba's soul the moment he pulled down that cloth from the portrait.

 

"Y-your majesty!"

 

Aoba gasped and covered his mouth when he accidentally spoke in Japanese. He quickly switched to the country's language and repeated.

 

"Your majesty, why are you here?"

 

The lord shook his head, "no need to speak like that. Japanese is fine."

 

Aoba was amazed to hear fluent Japanese from Mink's lips. He spoke like a local!

 

"I was patrolling the area. I always do that before I sleep to make sure no dangers of fire or an invasion."

 

Mink replied then gently deposited the puppy into Aoba's hands.

 

"I also saw that your room was empty." he added which made Aoba froze. "The wedding ceremony is tomorrow yet my betrothed was missing. I wondered if someone tried to take you away or..."

 

Aoba felt tense. In this situation the king can assume the worst from Aoba. Alone in the forest at night away from the castle.

 

"Were you... trying to take me back and lock me up?"

 

The King merely blinked, his expression remained stoic as he shook his head.

 

His voice soft as he answered, "no. If it's true you planned to escape, I was making sure you'll get over the border to the next village safely."

 

Aoba was so shock he nearly drop Ren.

 

"....why? if I don't turn up tomorrow people will talk and worse you'll be ridiculed!"

 

Mink didn't seem bothered, "I don't want a loveless marriage."

 

For the second time Aoba went speechless.

 

"Yes in the past as part of a treaty our families wed to prevent the past from repeating. But I want to break that tradition and decided if my partner is unhappy and wish to leave, I'll make sure he'll get pass safely."

 

Mink then walked past Aoba to his castle. Assuming that's the end of their brief encounter and possibly their final conversation to each other.

 

"W-wait!"

 

Aoba turned around and called out to his betrothed.

 

Mink stopped but didn't turned to look over his shoulder.

 

"The portrait you sent me... the red ribbon... what does that mean? Why did you gave me a portrait of yourself like that?"

 

This time Mink did turned around and his eyes looked straight into Aoba's.

 

"I have made enemies and I am not shy from using any tactics to achieve my goals when protecting my people. I trudged on blood and bodies to get where I am today. That's why the skulls in the portrait. As for the red ribbon..."

 

He came close to Aoba and the prince gasped when Mink touched his pinky with his big hands.

 

"I learned about your history and taught myself how to speak in your mother tongue. I've read about your culture and learned about the red string of fate that the old folks used to believe in...."

 

Aoba was stunned as Mink touched his pinky and ring finger. Enjoying the contact of skin between them for the first time.

 

"I read that a red string of fate will be tied between two lovers. I wondered about mine... whether it connects to yours. If it's true then you'll stay by my side. But if you are not my fated one, then I won't caged you as a prized blue bird."

 

Mink then released Aoba's hand. He almost looked reluctant by the action. Aoba too felt the same. He craved for his warm touch one more time..

 

"It's getting late. I'll call for the guards and a carriage for you to leave. Do you wish for a servant to help you pack?"

 

Aoba shook his head and smiled. 

 

This time he willingly reached out to Mink's elbow and said, "I'm not... going anywhere. Is it not my duty to stay by your side as you rule your land? After all, I am your partner."

 

For the first time Mink showed genuine expression on his mask. He widened his eyes in astonishment that someone was willing to stay and not because of marriage traditions from centuries past!

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Aoba nodded. He now saw the real man behind the portrait. Mink didn't have any hidden motive nor was he a two faced. Here was a humble and lonely king who prioritized his people and lived in a modest castle. His soldiers followed him to death and his citizens happy under his reign. Aoba wasn't sure if they'll be compatible as lovers but he's interested to find out and explore this side of the king. After all no perfect relationships were born in a day as both partners needed it to work.

 

He wanted to stay and learn about him. Just like how Mink silently master his Japanese language that so far he knew only Sei and Tae spoke.

 

"I want to stay by your side."

 

That simple line was enough to convinced the king and together they walked back to the castle.

 

Back to their castle as they'd lead a long life together under the reign of a quiet king and his partner.

 

Until death do us part.

 

............

 

...........................

 

...........................................

 

End?


End file.
